1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cameras, and more specifically to voice-activated cameras.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computing devices, particularly smartphones, typically include at least one camera. The camera may be controlled through various means, including, for example, a manual shutter button or a user interface of an application or firmware.
The user interface may include various elements for utilizing the camera, such as menu selection and keyboard input. Some computing device cameras may be configured to be operable using voice commands. A voice recognition system, either located on the computing system or a remote system, is typically used for recognizing the words of the speaker and converting them to computer-readable commands. Voice recognition systems used with computing systems are generally speaker-independent, i.e., the voice recognition system recognizes only words and not the identity of the individual speaker.